friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Vows
"The One With The Vows" is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on May 3, 2001. It is a clip show. Plot Monica and Chandler are getting married in four weeks and have to write their vows. Unhappy with Chandler's sense of humor, Monica suggests that they start doing it immediately, and starts scribbling down on her paper, leading Chandler to become insecure at his own vows. At Joey's apartment, Chandler rants to Joey and Ross how he was unable to write past the beginning of a sentence and compares it to Monica's quick writing. As it turns out, in their apartment, Monica is not making much progress either, having doodled a wedding dress on her paper, and has invited Rachel and Phoebe to help her out. The friends on both sides both try to help the couple out as they look back on their past together. After a while, the couple send their friends away as they try to write their vows on their own, leading the others to meet at Central Perk to look back on the relationship. Phoebe then comments that Chandler and Monica could soon start a family and move out of the city, saddening Joey, who does not want to change the way things are with the gang. Eventually, Monica and Chandler arrive with their self-written vows, and ask their friends to read it for them so they do not see each other's vows. Monica's vow turns out to be touching and romantic, while Chandler's vow is full of jokes that the men laugh at, much to Monica's chagrin. In the tag scene, Chandler is at his and Monica's apartment, showing Joey and Ross his new wedding vows, which are touching and romantic. He then reveals that he has stolen Monica's wedding vows and changed the names. Ross protests, but Joey backs him up on the condition that he goes first. Flashbacks *The One With All The Thanksgivings *The One With The Jellyfish *The One With Phoebe's Uterus *The One With The Birth *The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2 *The One With All The Thanksgivings *The One After Vegas *The One With The Proposal, Part 2 *The One With All The Kissing *The One With The Kips *The One With All The Resolutions *The One Where Everybody Finds Out *The One Where Nana Dies Twice Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alexandra Zhang - Waitress Elliot Gould - Jack Geller (uncredited) Christina Pickles - Judy Geller (uncredited) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Doty Abrams Trivia General *This episode holds the distinction of being the least-watched first run episode of Friends ever, with only 15.6 million viewers. *Elliott Gould and Christina Pickles briefly appear in one of the flashbacks, as does James Michael Tyler, but they are uncredited. *Monica mentions that she and Chandler will be getting married in exactly one month, which means that Ross and Rachel would be sleeping together the same night or at least the following night and that's when Emma would be conceived (as revealed in The One With The Videotape). *Phoebe says that 9 out of 10 marriages end in divorce and then asks Ross "how's the Mrs.?" His next "Mrs" will be Rachel whom he marries after the series finale. *While Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe are sitting in Central Perk, they suggest that Monica and Chandler will move out of the city to raise their kids. In ''The One Where Chandler Gets Caught, ''Monica and Chandler reveal they're moving to Westchester. Furthermore and unknown to the rest of the gang, Monica and Chandler have already discussed this a few episodes previous. *Joey comments that everything is changing and he was happy the way things were before. In ''The Pilot ''of ''Joey ''he tells his sister "I was happy in New York but all of my friends got married and started families". *Phoebe states that Monica and Chandler will soon be having kids and won't hang out with them anymore but in fact Ross and Rachel have a child (Emma) before Monica and Chandler, who adopt twins in the series finale. In addition everyone except Joey will be in a committed relationship at the end of the series including Ross and Rachel who marry shortly after the series finale. *In the final coffeehouse scene, Rachel asks Monica if she'll marry her. Monica becomes her sister-in-law when Rachel and Ross remarry shortly after the series finale. *While Monica reads her prepared vows at her wedding, Chandler actually dispenses with his written vows and speaks off the cuff. Goofs *When the girls are working on the wedding vows and Monica asks if she can lie, Monica is leaning on her hands. When the camera angle changes, a pen appears in her hand. *In the same scene, just after Monica asks if she can lie, Rachel's hands are clasped together but in the next wider shot Rachel's arms are folded. *Monica states that she and Chandler will marry in one month but the wedding takes only two weeks after this episode, airdate May 17. One month would put the wedding in June. The only explanation is that time runs differently in the Friends universe. External links * The One with the Vows at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Clip Show Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes